Saturday Morning
by darkalbino
Summary: Simple as that. Waffy drabble for michelerene.


**Title**: Saturday Morning

**Rating**: K+ derpderp :I

**Author**: darkalbino

**Written For: **Michelerene/Lexjamandme

**Warnings**: cutesy stuff that i suck at writing klsdgsd /failFAIL_FAIL_ ;n;

**Disclaimer**: no own, no profit, no nothin

* * *

**Saturday Morning**

Golden sunlight streamed through the window in a soft, morning glow, warming Sasuke's legs as they swung back and forth beneath the kitchen table. He watched curiously as Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose and grumbled into his cell phone.

"I already told you I can't, Kiba, I'm watching Sasuke right now."

A dark bang fell over Sasuke's eye as he shoved a glob of cereal into his mouth. He pushed it back and pulled his spoon out, chewing slowly as he continued to watch his babysitter.

"Well for one thing, his parents pay me truckloads. And he's a shitton cuter than you, that helps."

_Shitton_. Sasuke wondered what it meant. Naruto was always using words he didn't understand. One time, his father had yelled at him after he said the word "bitchin'", something Naruto had told him meant "totally, TOTALLY awesome."

Naruto grinned suddenly. "Heh, yeah, I will."

Sasuke's gaze narrowed, his pink mouth twisting into a tiny pout. He didn't like it when Naruto was with him but spent his time paying attention to other people. Especially people on the phone that Sasuke didn't know. Especially people who made him smile like that.

"Later." Naruto snapped his phone shut and pulled out a chair at the table, plopping himself down next to Sasuke. He rested his cheek on a fist, staring incredulously at Sasuke's bowl of cereal. "Seriously Sasuke, what kind of kid eats plain ol' Corn Flakes for breakfast? Don't you like Froot Loops or Apple Jacks?"

"No." Sasuke looked down at his bowl. "That stuff makes my mouth go like this-" he looked back up at Naruto and sucked in his cheeks so his lips pursed, and smiled when Naruto laughed at him. "Like candy," he said, "it's gross."

"Haha! Right, I forgot, the only kid in the world who won't eat sweets." He crossed his arms over the table, tilting his head when he saw Sasuke's small smile dwindle, the spoon going limp in his hand. "What's wrong?"

Sasuke bit his lip and tapped his spoon against the bowl. He looked up, dark eyes wide and large over his pudgy, pale cheeks. "Who was on the phone?"

"Huh?" Naruto glanced at his phone that he'd set on the table when he sat down, then back to Sasuke. "Just now? That was Kiba."

"Kiba," Sasuke murmured. His gaze drew away from Naruto, sliding over the table, the floor, his hand curled on his lap in a tiny fist. "Is he little, too?"

"What?" Naruto chuckled, scratching the back of his blond, spiky head. "No man, Kiba's a big kid, like me."

"Oh..." Sasuke swallowed, banging the heel of his foot against his chair leg. "But do you watch other kids, too?" He finally looked back up, looking Naruto straight in his blue, blue eyes. They were what Sasuke had always loved best about him, like big blue skies right on his face. He could stare at them forever, he could. "Do you have kids at your house?"

Naruto's brow slowly arched up. "Uh...no?" He smiled slightly. "I've got a frog? His name's Mr. Orange Butt," he laughed, but it died on his tongue as Sasuke's eyes once again rolled away from his, the corners of his lips pulling into a frown. "Hey, hey," he grabbed Sasuke's hand off his lap, bringing it up and holding it within the warm curl of his fingers over the table. "What's the matter?"

Sasuke dropped his spoon, and it clattered beside the bowl as he wiped at the corners of his eyes. "I mean, is there a mommy? And you?"

Naruto's brows furrowed in a worried wrinkle. It took him a moment to understand what Sasuke was asking him, but when he did, he couldn't help but laugh, "Oh! You mean am I married! Haha! No way!" He squeezed Sasuke's hand, so small and smooth and soft within his own. "No kids, and no wife, Sasuke, I promise. You're only six, what are you doin' askin' me stuff like that?"

Sasuke made a quiet, surprised sound when Naruto's free hand came up and ruffled the black mess of his hair. "'Sides, you know you're the only kid for me."

His eyes flickered back to Naruto. "How come?"

Naruto chuckled and leaned close to him, cupping his mouth beside Sasuke's ear. "Don't tell Kiba, but it's 'cuz you're my best friend," he whispered.

Sasuke felt his face get hot as Naruto's breath ghosted over his ear, his little heart pattering frantically in his chest. "_No_, Naruto!" he pressed. "How come you don't have a _wife_?"

"Oh," Naruto grinned and sat back a little. "Pff, well people usually don't get married at fifteen, Sasuke." He glanced off to his side, mumbling, "Plus I don't really have a lot of luck with girls. And I guess no one really _wants _to marry me, heh." He shrugged, smiling down at Sasuke.

Sasuke blinked up at him, a beat or two passing by before he tugged his hand out of Naruto's grasp, only to place it right back on top of the other boy's. "It's okay," Sasuke assured, "I'll marry you."

Naruto startled slightly, acutely aware of Sasuke's small fingers splayed over the back of his larger hand, fleshed with red warmth and life. The flutter of Sasuke's pulse beating quick but soft against his skin.

Sasuke picked his spoon back up with his other hand, watching as he scooped up another mouthful of cornflakes, drops of milk raining down as he did so. "But you have to wait, because I gotta grow up first," he chided.

He shoved the spoon in his mouth, and Naruto just stared at him, before a large smile bloomed across his face. "Right," he murmured.

**-End-**

* * *

A drabble fluff thing I wrote at 5 am for Mich .:heartz:.

She's been tired and stressed so I wanted to cheer her up a bit :I

ilu bb ;3; -snugs-


End file.
